Deception
by LBrander
Summary: Confidential missions, lies and broken trust.
1. Chapter 1

It was now pitch black in the forest. I couldn't see much more than my breath from the cold frost bitten air in front of me. I clenched my kunai tighter, making my knuckles turn white in anticipation of my next move. Waiting for the faintest sound to go off of and attack.

SPLAT!

That was it, I could smell the fresh, splattered, blood dripping from my victims gash. Just moments before he had escaped my grasp and hid. I was able to slice his arm deep enough to inhibit his fast movements. He could run and hide, but not for much longer. He was getting weaker by the second from the amount of blood loss and I was fast on his track.

I smirked, knowing I had him stuck in the perfect position for my attack. I began to twist my torso to the other side of the tree I had been leaning on for cover. Throwing my hands behind my back, to help balance my self and speed, I darted toward the sound of blood dripping. I was approaching the dark figure as best as I could make out. I leaned slightly to the side enough to raise my leg and land a swift kick to his side. SMACK. My leg was smacked to the side with one gesture of a hand. Quickly I began to catch my balance. Scraping the floor with my finger tips, I raised my chin up to see the owner of the hand who had so effortlessly stopped my attack, Sasuke Uchiha.

I scrunched my eyebrows in anger while pushing the pink hairs that fell in front of my face, behind my ear, trying to catch my breath. I watched as Sasuke gathered immeasurable amounts of chakra to his hand, creating erratic electric waves glowing up the dark woods. CHIDORI. Sasuke moved forward slamming his palm into his chest. Directing all the charkra to one point, his heart. Blood slowly started to trickle from the lips of _our _victim.

I pushed my hands against my thighs as I lifted myself up "Why did you have to interfere, Sasuke? I was fine on my own." I huffed as I threw my kunai lightly toward sasuke in frustration with the flick of my wrist.

Sasuke kept his back toward me. Lifting his arm gently catching the kunai between his index and middle finger. What a tool. With his signature smirk, he turned his head toward me. "A little help never hurts Sa-ku-ra." My name rolled off his tongue smoothly. "We're a.." I cut him off before I could hear anymore of his nonsense. " Don't give me that, 'We're a team crap'." I threw my shoulders back in frustration. " I was put onto this mission for a reason. I'm not the same little girl I was 4 years ago."

"Lets go Sakura. The mission is over, we need to report back now." Sasuke exclaimed, ignoring my anger.

Sasuke started hopping tree from tree, retreating after his last comment. Clearly not wanting to hear my complaining. I just followed along, heading back to the Village. We traveled for a solid two hours with out any breaks before finally reaching the Hokage's office. Sasuke and I both made our official statements, handing them in to Tsunade.

"Congratulations, Sakura and Sasuke. You two are the first successful shinobi team to take down the wanted Rougue ninja, Semai." Tsunade grinned and then Started in a serious tone again "Semai was wanted every where. His assassination because of you two earned us great praise with respects from the other villages. You both have done well. This was a great advantage to tighten out allies." Tsunade finished with a head nod.

"Hn" sasuke and I both nodded our heads in return with respect.

"Sakura, you will need to stay for a moment. I'd like to talk with you before you leave." Tsunade expressed urgency in her voice.

"Of course." I complied. " Sasuke, I'll meet Naruto and you later for training. Don't wait up." I closed my eyes as I smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded. He walked towards the door, giving a glimpse back of suspicion, before leaving. I ignored it and held my smile as he shut Tsunade's door.

"I have an interesting mission, Sakura. I'm sure you will want to partake."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Sakura chan? I was expecting to see the both of you today after your return." Naruto asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"She'll be here when she gets here Naruto." Sasuke said in annoyance. "She had business to finish up with Tsunade." Sasuke finished carelessly. He knew Sakura was an important asset to Tsunade so he didn't bother to pry. Their discussions usually involved hospital work. Although he knew Naruto was asking out of jealousy, he didn't bother to entertain that thought.

"Yea, whatever." Naruto shrugged, aiming his chakra enhanced Kunai at Sasuke. "Let's spar for now."

Sasuke smirked and with that he dodged Naruto's Kunai with one swift turn of his head to the left. "You're always so eager Naruto, don't get ahead of yourself." Sasuke said as he appeared behind Naruto with out a trace of his movement.

"I didn't" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke quickly looked up to see Naruto standing above him in a tree. He quickly sliced the back of the 'Naruto' in font of him, only for it to vanish. Shadow clone jutsu. "That brat." sasuke muttered under his breath.

Naruto and Sasuke continued to spar for a couple of hours. Always pushing each other to their limits, exhausting themselves. And with a thump, both boys landed ass first back to back on the ground.

"Can't keep up with me?" Naruto smiled as he inhaled deep trying to catch his breath.

"In your dreams, loser." Sasuke smirked.

"It's been a long time for Sakura to still not be here." Naruto thought aloud.

"Stop being a pest, she's probably just busy." Sasuke exclaimed as he got up. "Besides, I've got better things to do then wait around all day for her. I'll see you tomorrow for training." Sasuke said before taking off.

"Maybe I'll see Sakura on the way home." Naruto smiled to himself while walking down to his favorite ramen shop.

Naruto sat at ichiraku gulping his usual bowl of ramen after training. It was one of his favorite things to look forward to at the end of the day. He'd sit there for awhile after eating and think about how great everything was. Team 7, his best friends, were finally all back together after a long 4 years. Nothing felt more at home to Naruto than this.

With one last gulp of his glass of water, Naruto sighed. Sakura had been on a mission alone with Sasuke for 6 weeks, which felt like forever. Naruto had requested to go with Sakura instead of Sasuke but he was needed for another mission with Kakashi. Which Naruto understood, Tsunade had her reasons. He was just hopeful he'd get the chance to catch up with his best friend tonight. After all these years, Naruto still loved Sakura through everything. He could only hope that should would return his love one day.

"Why the gloomy face you dope?"

"Sakura chan!" Naruto's eyes gleamed as he turned his body from the table to see Sakura. She was still in her mission clothes, which meant she probably had just left Tsunade's office and hadn't gone home yet. Sakura was wearing her black body suite. It was all spandex, making it easy to fight, which included a mask, starting from the bottom of her nose, covering her mouth and chin. Unlike our childhood years, Sakura's head band was placed across her forehead, tied back behind her head, her short pink hair hiding the knot to hold it tightly.

"Miss me?" Sakura laughed as she pulled her mask down, leaving it hanging around her neck. "You knuckle head!" Sakura laughed as she took a seat next to Naruto.

"Easy on the name calling Sakura." Naruto said as her placed his fist on his chest, above his heart. "You're hurting my ninja pride!"

"You know i'm only joking Naruto. I have to save the best for my favorite team mate.." Sakura winked with a smug look.

"So are you finally confessing your true feelings for me?" Naruto joked back. Although he knew he would love for her to be serious.

Sakura just stuck her tongue out at Naruto as she laughed. Naruto being a little soft hearted toward Sakura as usual, turned his head, scrunching his forehead in annoyance. She always teased him as his _best friend. _But everyone could tell how Naruto felt about this. He loved Sakura and tried so hard to win her over. Even after years of being turned down, he still tried, even with his hope depleting. It had been a long journey for them together, trying to bring Sasuke back. It ultimately made them closer than ever before. After the war, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto went back to old ways. Them three, with Kakashi of course, on missions together. They had all grown in so many ways, strength, knowledge, but relationships are what stayed platonic. Sasuke didn't show any interest in Sakura and Sakura didn't show any interest in Sasuke, along with Naruto. Since Sasuke has come home, Sakura hasn't 'fan girled' over him like she would as a kid. But it also made it difficult for Naruto to decipher how she felt and what she wanted.

"Don't get cranky on me Naruto. You know I just love to tease you." Sakura smiled, oblivious to his feelings. Sakura then placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I have to head home now, but I wanted to make sure I saw you before I did."

"Did you miss me while you were gone?" Naruto asked, anticipating her usual, snark reply.

"Always do." Sakura smiled as she used her hand on his shoulder to pull him in for a soft hug.

"Let me walk you home." Naruto expressed the 'want' in his voice as she pulled away slowly.

"Not tonight Naruto." Sakura spoke softly. "I have a long couple weeks ahead of me, I need to prepare."

"New mission?"

"Something like that." Sakura laughed.

"Let me help you gather your tools." Naruto pushed.

"You'll only distract me." Sakura said as she turned on her heal to walk away. As Sakura got further, she turned her head around to smile once more. "I'll see you for training!" She waved.

Naruto smiled back, turning the opposite direction to walk home. He was satisfied he got to see Sakura. Even if it was briefly, he enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

xThe angelic sun beamed through Sakura's blinds, leaving a warm tingling sensation on her peaceful face. Sakura stretched, slightly opening her eyes to the morning light that was now peaking at her. Sitting up, Sakura brushed the loose hairs that had fallen on her face while sleeping to the side.

Knock knock

Sakura turned her head to the sound coming from the door.

"Who could that be this early?" Sakura pondered the thought. "Just a moment!" Sakura yelled as she threw on her average day clothes. Sakura wore her simple red top that resembled her dress as a child, in her genin days. Along with black spandex shorts. Quickly Sakura tied her headband onto her forehead and rushed to her front door. "Kakashi?" Sakura said surprised.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura." Kakashi smiled through his mask, walking into her house.

"Yea, come right it why don't cha'.." Sakura murmed under her breath.

"What was that?" Kakashi jokingly asked.

"Oh nothing sensei, how about some tea? Although I am quite busy today." Sakura tried to urge for him to get the hint. She had no time for this. Today was the start to a very long mission.

"Don't worry Sakura. I know what you're up to today." Kakashi changed his voice to a serious tone.

"But kakashi, it's supposed to be an A ranked mission. Stricktly, under Hokage's orders for no one to know about.." Sakura expressed her confusion through the ruffles on her forehead.

"It was originally meant for me." Kakashi surprised her with that answer. "I was going to befriend this mysterious perpetrator, and handle it on my own.." Kakashi sighed then continued "..but when we were aware of who the actual shinobi was and what he was after. Rather, _who_ he was after, we desided a kunochi was better suited for the job. Understand?"

"Yea I know how to handle it." Sakura crossed her arms in front of her. "Tsunade explained everything clearly when I was assigned the mission, Kakashi. I don't understand why you're here. If it's to lecture me on being careful, I don't want to hear it. I can handle taking care of myself." Sakura frowned in annoyance.

"It's not so much _you_ I'm worried about Sakura." Kakashi sighed continuing. "It's more about one of our blonde haired comrades who I'm concerned with."

Sakura lowered her head. She knew exactly who Kakashi was talking about, Naruto.

"Your actions for this missions are going to affect the people around you, primarily him. I just want to make sure you're up to it. You can't back out once you start." Kakashi finished.

"I understand the circumstances, but it's for that reason why I didn't back out. I know he'll be upset, but it's for his own good, Kakashi sensei."

"Good, then it looks like we're settled." Kakashi smiled. "Will we be seeing you later?"

"Depending on how today goes, maybe." Sakura answered.

"I'll hopefully see you then, goodbye Sakura." Kakashi waved. With that, there was a poof of smoke and Kakashi was gone.

Sakura took a deep breath, Kakashi was right. Naruto wouldn't go along with everything easily, it would make her mission harder. But in order to protect him, she had to be the one to take this mission. She had to be the one to know it was fully taken care of.

Pushing her feelings aside, Sakura left her house, shutting the front door behind her to head toward the village.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura walked through the village slowly enjoying her tea she had picked up at a stand. It was different than her usual taste but today was going to be an unusual day. So it suited the purpose. Taking one more sip of the sweet substance, Sakura began looking through all the people in the crowd.

Sakura and Tsunade and read thoroughly through every detail this mission entailed. It should be easy to find her target, hopefully keeping the mission short.

Sakura looked to the left of herself not noticing the object in front of her.

"UH" the sound escaped sakura's lips. She bumped into the object, the man rather, as she dropped her tea to the cold dirt floor. Leaving the dirt to brush up her feet in a fog as the cup made a smack to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Sakura pulled her hand up slowly, cupping her mouth lightly, in shock as the man turned to face her. His hair was short, and the few long strands of hair in front were spiked. His eyes were a sea deep green color, matching the loose tank top that overlapped his, cargo like, black bottoms. Sakrua looked down quickly glancing at his sandals, noticing the small spiral tattoo on his foot. Bingo, this couldn't have been better timing, Sakura thought smiling to herself.

"I wasn't paying attention." Sakura smiled sweetly, now devising a plan in her head. Sakura began to speak again, before being cut off.

"Pretty sloppy for being a kunoicki." the man spat out. "Don't you think?" he laughed a bit.

Sakura's blood boiled to her face. What a jerk he was. Here she was trying to apologize for her mistake and he was blowing it off with slide remarks. This wasn't how she expected everything to pan out. Maybe this guy was going to be more of a challenge to get on his good side than she originally had thought.

"Relax." The man smiled, " I'm only trying to make a joke." he innocently closed his eyes. His hand was now awkwardly behind his head, scratching it lightly.

"Oh." Sakura gazed up at him. He was tall, he really sky scraped over Sakura's petite 5"4 body frame. He was around at least 6"4. Sakura lightly now moved her hands together, cupped in front of her. "Maybe it's you who should apologize! So tall I could have been knocked out.." Sakura winked as she smirked, laughing.

"Is that how it works in this village? A young lady walks herself into a man, suddenly it's his fault for being so big?" The unknown man laughed back. "Maybe I could make it up to you, if I knew your name." The man hinted for an answer to Sakura.

"It's Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Beautiful name for a lovely lady."

"I don't suppose you have a name too?" Sakura asked as she placed her pink, out grown bangs, behind her ear in anticipation.

"It's Hadecki." he said pulling his hand forward, grabbing Sakura's for a light handshake.

"Sakura?" a female voice said in questioning. Sakura spun around to see Ino in front of her. "Who's this you're with?" Ino continued in curiosity.

"This is my new friend, Hadecki. He was just about to take me out, for.." Sakura was quickly interrupted.

"For her bumping into me." Hadecki laughed as Sakura joined in. Both of them had understood the humor in the joke, from their previous conversation. Ino stood their dumbfounded.

"Well okay.." Ino said confused as both of them continued to smile at each other, finishing their laughing fit. "I was curious if you were busy, but I assume you are now."

"If you don't mind?" Hadecki looked towards Sakura. " It would be nice if we could get to know each other." Hadecki finished, waiting for Sakura's reply.

"Sorry Ino, maybe another time!" Sakura said giving Hadecki his answer.

"Okay Sakura, I'll see you some other time." Ino finished waving as she walked away.

Hadecki turned towards Sakura, smiling as he had now met a beautiful Kunoicki to accompany him on his visit to the village. " Want to join me on a walk through town, and look for a meal?"

"Why not?" Sakura nodded as they both walked farther into town, together.


End file.
